Montana's Top Four Locations
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny was working late and Lindsay called him with some information.


**Author's note** : Hey,.... okie dokie afrozenheart412. Here's another DaLinds ff of mine that I pulled out of my folder. Happy reading Everyone!

**Disclaimer** : Forever and always, I shall never own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Lindsay just love to help out her tired friend. Yeah right!

**From Which Episode** : I guess any time after that anonymous phone call conversation.

* * *

Danny Messer was really tired. He had worked two straight shifts and then there was paper work that needed to be finished. It's getting really late. The lab was quiet since most of the lab techs have left for the day. But tired as he was, he still has the energy to sneak a peek at his partner. Lindsay Monroe sat adjacent to him and was engrossed in her paper work as well. But what had him really looking at her was the fact that she was playing with the collar of her shirt. Pulling the collar tips to lightly graze her cheek.

"Nice shirt Montana." He drawled and adjusted his glasses.

"Funny Messer." She gave him a side glance. "Don't worry I won't leave any lipstick mark on it."

"Hey! If you're gonna leave any of YOUR lipstick mark on it, I'll make sure that I'M the one in that shirt." He winked.

"Yeah..Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks. I can't believe I don't have an extra shirt in my locker."

"See what happens when you keep fantasizing about me the whole time? You forget the little things."

"Dream on Danny!" She smiled and returned her attention to her report.

They worked for about ten minutes more before Lindsay pushed herself off her desk, stood and stretched.

"You finished?" He took his glasses off for a few seconds to rub his eyes.

"Yes. I need to put this in Mac's office. You want any coffee?" She offered.

"That'll be nice Montana. Thanks." Lindsay nodded and watched him put on his glasses before she made for the door.

"Ok."

He turned his head sideways and saw her disappearing into Mac's office. He couldn't help noticing the way she walked. She had on his shirt since the dye that she was handling spilled on her blouse earlier in the lab. She had slapped her forehead for not having a spare that day. He did not have a spare either. The next option was the shirt on him. Seeing that he had his usual green Tee underneath, he handed her over the white shirt he had on outside. He wondered what she has underneath that shirt of his. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

"Messer."

"Your glasses turns me on!"

_What the....._

"Lindsay...?"

"Mmmmmm...No..I'm never Lindsay to you remember? Baby."

"Montana?"

"Come on Cowboy, moan my name!"

"Montana." He groaned.

"Yes, Baby." She sighed. "I just love that sexy accent of yours!"

_She's killing me!_

"Montana, where are you?" He tilted his head towards the door.

"In the second place on my list." She giggled.

"List?"

"Ohhh yes Daniel. My list of places that I want to do you!"

_I'm a goner!_

"So where's this second place you're at?" He closed his eyes and waited for the answer.

"Mac's office! Big desk. Mmmmmm.. Nice!" She purred.

_Breathe, Messer, breathe_ .

"Know what Danny?"

_Gulp_

"What Sweetheart?"

_Did I just called her Sweetheart?_

"Mac's desk is big but it won't be as mind blowing as the first place on my list."

"Tell me where is that Linds." He was practically drooling.

"Your desk Cowboy!"

_I'm never gonna look at my desk the same way again!_

"Danny?" Her voice turned serious suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"The way you just called me Linds? Very hot! Really hot!" She whispered.

"I...I.." He could only suck in a breath to calm himself.

"Hey look right!"

Danny turned his head to his right just in time to see Montana came out of Mac's office with his shirt thrown off her shoulders and exposing her neck to halfway down her back. Sashaying towards the break room she glanced back to wink and blew a kiss to him. He was about to rise from his chair when she gave him an order.

"Stay! Just one sugar, right?"

"Uh-uh." He answered as he watched her disappeared into the break room.

"Danny, there's only one cup left. How about sharing?"

"Sure."

"One sugar....ooohhh....I have always wondered how strong your coffee taste like. And I always wish..."

_She is really killing me!_

'Wish what Montana?" He sat up straight.

"I always wish that I can taste the coffee off you." She sucked in a deep breath. "You drive me crazy when you lick your lips after sipping your hot strong coffee. It makes me want to push you down on the conference table and suck the taste out of you! To hell with the rest of the team! Let the watch!"

_I die a happy man....._

"Ok Messer," she purred his name. "I'm ready!"

"NOW?!?!?"

"Relax Detective. I'm ready with your coffee." She giggled. "Maybe we'll try your desk another night. How about us going to the fourth place on my list. Wanna know where?"

"Where's that Montana?"

"On the subway......On the night train...There should not be anyone else but us!.....I always imagine you pushing me against the door!....Hot! Don't you think?"

Danny dropped his head on to his desk with a thud. With his phone still in his hand pressed to his ear, he took deep breaths to calm himself down. A deep voice intruded his discomfort.

"Danny? You alright?"

"Huh?..Yeah!..Yeah, Mac!"

"You finished your report?"

The young CSI just nodded.

"Go home. You did a good job Danny. Rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Is Lindsay still around?"

"I'm here Sir."

"Stop calling me Sir! Danny take her home. You're driving?"

Looking at Lindsay who was standing behind Mac sipping from his coffee mug with a smirk on her lips and playing with the buttons on her shirt, he shook his head.

"Ahh...No..we're taking the subway."

"Night you two." He gave them a salute and left for his office.

"Night Mac." Danny answered but his eyes were on his partner.

"You still on the phone Messer?"

While waiting for the lift to arrive, Lindsay leaned her back against the wall next to the door. Boxing her with his hands placed on both sides of her, he captured her eyes and asked her what was on his mind.

"So, Montana. Wanna tell me where's the third place on your list that you want to do me?"

Ping! The lift doors opened and she ducked under his arms and stepped into the lift. Turning to him, she crooked her finger and when he stepped inside, she pressed the door closing button repeatedly as she grabbed the front of his jacket pulling him close. On tiptoes, she whispered suggestively in his ear.

"Danny, Danny, Danny,.....right here in this lift!"

THE END

* * *

Was that fun or what? Tell me. Please?


End file.
